


Pain Eraser

by AyakaNami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Fingering, First Time, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Oneshot, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin John, bottom!John, top!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakaNami/pseuds/AyakaNami
Summary: Sherlock is restless after a recent case and suffers from a broken rib. John tends to him but Sherlock finds another way to ease his pain.





	Pain Eraser

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot I wrote in one sitting. Haven't reviewed/edited it yet so might still be rough at some points. Suggestions to improve are welcome. I just needed this after a hard week, please bear with me haha XD

Pain Eraser

He was restless. Walking up and down the living room only stopping every now and then to take a sip of his black tea. It drove John mad. Still there was not much he could say since the detective sincerely tried to stay away from drugs for once and if pacing the living room helps John would take it without complaint. Still he wished he could give his friend something to do. He was scared that the pacing would not suffice him until they got another case.  
They had finished their last one just two days ago and it had been an exciting one full of running for their lives and solving unsolvable puzzles. Sherlock had gotten hit pretty badly when he tried to get one of the suspects off of John. For some reason they had decided to go haywire on him rather than his companion. John has his whole torso covered in bruises but he guessed Sherlock had a broken rib at least. He wouldn’t likely find out since the detective was too restless to let him examine him properly.  
For some reason Sherlock had been extraordinary restless since they finished the case. John had asked him if he suspected there was something bigger behind the events but he declined. Just saying that he can’t take the calm and his head was full of thoughts. He wouldn’t go into more detail though and John has learned over time not to ask.  
As Sherlock swooshed past the sofa where John was sitting once more he accidentally hit the cup of tea with his sleeve, making the hot liquid go all over Johns laptop and trousers.

‘Ouch! Hell Sherlock look what you’ve done now!’, he shouted. His groin not liking the sensation of hot tea. Plus Sherlock’s constant pacing has made him irritable after all.

Sherlock just took a quick glance at John with a nonchalant face then continued pacing without saying a word. John looked at him angry. Drug cravings or not, his laptop was ruined now and he couldn’t take the constant movement around him any more.

‘Would you just stop moving for a second and at least help me clean up? We can go for a walk or something if you want to move afterwards but bloody hell stop pacing the living room!!’, he practically shouted at him.

‘Fine’, growled Sherlock getting a paper towel from the kitchen. Together they crawled over the floor moping up as much tea as possible.

‘How about: sorry John that I broke your laptop, I’ll buy you a new one?’, John grumbled, only realizing that the laptop was probably broken beyond repair.  
His anger subsided a little though when he saw Sherlock holding his ribs with one hand while bending down to clean the floor. He had taken these swings to save him after all. He sighed. 

‘Sherlock would you let me check your ribs? I’m sure you broke them and we can at least put some soothing ointment on and cool it so the pain won’t be as bad.’

‘I’m fine’, Sherlock answered curtly not looking up from what he’s doing but making a rather pained face when he got back up to his feet to throw away their tea-soaked paper towels. John quickly got up as well stopping him by grabbing his shoulder trying to turn him around to face him.  
Sherlock winced in pain from the sudden movement in his upper body and dropped the paper towels. 

‘Sherlock…’, John sighed again, ‘that won’t do and you know that. Just lie down on the sofa for a minute and let me check.’

Sherlock grumbled something under his breath John couldn’t understand – might’ve not even been English after all – but carefully unbuttoned his shirt and lay down on the sofa obediently. John was kind of surprised by the lack of fight he put up but decided not to complain and went to get his medi kit. He came back down the stairs and had a good view of Sherlock lying on the sofa topless, eyes closed. A sight John found arousing even if he would never admit it. He had fancied his flatmate for quite some time in secret but would never ever admit it even to himself. He kneeled beneath the sofa and opened the small case. Taking out his stethoscope he first checked Sherlock’s lungs and heart for any abnormally. Thankfully they were fine and he continued with carefully padding down his torso, applying pressure on each rib to see which one was damaged. The first three were absolutely fine but Sherlock jumped and let out a stifled cry when he carefully pressed his fingers on the fourth one on his right side. 

‘Defs broken that one’, John said calmly and made his way further down while Sherlock relaxed back on the sofa trying hard to calm his breathing down again still biting down on his knuckles. The rest of Sherlock’s ribs were fine and John only found a few minor bruises apart from that rib. It would be causing him quite some pain though so he took out a numbing cream to apply from his case. He carefully covered the whole rib area with the cream. His professional mind slowly subsiding and leaving more room to how hot Sherlock was. Eyes closed he lay on the sofa with his slim but ever so elegant body. Slowly relaxing under the touch of Johns fingers. John felt his blood rushing to both his groin and his cheeks. He tried to focus solely on applying the ointment to ease Sherlock’s pain and when he looked up from his pals body again he was startled as Sherlock stared him straight in the eye. 

He blushed even more dropping the tube with the ointment out of surprise. ‘Erm, you should be feeling better now with the cream numbing the area around your broken rib...’, he stumbled over his own words trying hard to get back a professional attitude.

‘I feel loads better actually’, Sherlock replied with a low voice seemingly resonating through Johns whole body making him feel very hot and sweat breaking out on his forehead. A curious hand reached out to touch Johns torso and slightly tug on his shirt.  
‘You look like you’re feeling hot. Maybe you should take that off then’, he mused one corner of his mouth drawn up in a slight smirk.

Did he really just suggest what he did, wondered John still motionless sitting on the floor trying to regain some control over his body. Couldn’t be really. He always thought Sherlock to be asexual. Despite him flirting often on cases to get information he never actually showed interest in anyone in the slightest.  
Sherlock slowly sat up on the sofa then slipped down beneath John onto the floor. 

‘Really, I think you should take that off’, he said, looking in Johns eyes. Then he lifted his hands and grabbed the hem of John’s shirt lifting it slowly letting his slender hands travel up John’s body.  
John’s mind was still in total paralysis but his body knew what it wanted and he lifted his hands so Sherlock could pull his shirt off over his head. 

‘Now there, isn’t that better?’, Sherlock purred leaning closer to talk into John’s ear. He shivered feeling hot breath against his earlobe and neck.  
‘At least we’re even now, aren’t we?’, Sherlock continued to purr in that deep, silky voice of his.

John nodded, finally able to move again. He debated over and over whether to say the words in his head out loud. Maybe he got confused enough to speak his thoughts maybe he did decide, he couldn’t tell but he heard himself saying it: ‘Better, yes but wouldn’t it be even nicer to get that tight pair of trousers off you as well?’  
‘Mine?’, wondered Sherlock pulling up one eyebrow. ‘Maybe but honestly yours look even a little tighter.’ He leaned over pushing John gently to the floor before he began to unbuckle his belt, drawing it out ever so slowly.  
John still couldn’t believe this was really happening and eyed Sherlock with his eyes wide open. His breath was coming in short pants by now. Sherlock began to pull down his trousers taking the pants with it and before John could even react he lay bare on the floor of the flat they shared for a while now.  
‘Sherlock...’, he began trying to make sense of what was happening but Sherlock gently put his finger on his lips to quiet him. He then moved his mouth down on John’s and kissed him. Despite his bold actions of undressing John the kiss was shy. He didn’t really seem to know what he was doing but John couldn’t care less taking over the lead and beckoning Sherlock to let his tongue explore his mouth. Sherlock broke the kiss right then.

‘I’m sorry,’, he rasped somewhat breathless, ‘but I really don’t know how this works...’  
‘What?,’ enquired John, ‘sex?’  
‘No, that one I do know...’ Sherlock laughed quietly but without any amusement in his voice. ‘It’s kissing I don’t know and everything that comes with it...’  
‘Everything that comes with…? Oh.’, John breathed out understanding slowly. He meant love. Love. A word so strange to hear in the same sentence with Sherlock.  
‘I’ve seen the way you looked at me lately...’, Sherlock said not meeting John’s eyes now. ‘And...’, it seemed to cost him a lot of strength to actually say these words out loud. ‘And I think this looks perfectly sums up what I feel for you.’ He was properly blushing now but looking in John’s eyes again. He was pouting slightly as if daring John to laugh at him.

‘Wow...’, John whispered before closing his eyes and tugging Sherlock’s face down to meet his. ‘I can help you with that part, I am sure.’  
He drew him in to a deep kiss, reaching his arms around Sherlock’s tall frame, one buried into his silky black curls the other wrapping round his back, careful not to hurt his rib. Again he demanded entrance to Sherlock’s mouth and this time the detective gave in and opened up.  
John sunk deeper in the sensation of finally kissing Sherlock after longing for it in secret for so long. Running his tongue over his teeth, tasting the inside of his mouth until he finally was short of breath. Panting slightly he drew back and opened his eyes once again to look at Sherlock’s face. Sherlock was panting slightly too, his cheeks blushed. A rare sight on the usually so pale skin. His icy blue eyes sparkled with something John hadn’t seen in them for a long time. Not since the very first night he saved the detectives life to be exact. Oh he could easily lose himself in these eyes he thought just when Sherlock spoke again.

‘I have picked up a few things over the years you know, even if kissing isn’t my best discipline’, he said then bowed down to whisper directly into John’s ear again. ‘Please let me show you. Just relax.’  
John shivered from the sensation again, goosebumps running up his whole body. He didn’t know what to expect but decided to trust his friend looking at him with curious anticipation as Sherlock began to move down his body. Hands on either side of his body holding him just above John’s torso he kissed a trail down to his nipples. Giving them a cheeky lick first then sucking on the right one drawing a surprised moan from John. He didn’t spend too much time with the nipple, circling it with his tongue one more time before continuing his way further down. John lay his head back on the floor just taking in the sensation of Sherlock’s wet mouth and it wasn’t until it reached his groin with Sherlock sweetly kissing him just above the tip of his member that John realized what Sherlock was about to do.  
He tried getting up just the second Sherlock took his head into his mouth.  
‘Oh dear god help me!’, John exhaled quickly falling back onto the floor even hitting the back of his head a little too hard. He took his hand to his mouth beginning to bite his knuckles to keep him from making too much sound as Sherlock licked and sucked in earnest.  
It wasn’t long until he felt his tension building up ready to be released.  
‘Sherlock…!’, squealed a warning, and suddenly the sensation stopped. He huffed in frustration his member pulsating from being neglected all of a sudden. When he opened his eyes, Sherlock had moved right up to face him again.  
‘Not yet’, he smirked into John’s confused face, ‘don’t worry you’ll get there, but I’ve got plans.’ He shifted placing all his weight onto his right arm and lifting his left hand to John’s face. First he cupped his cheeks then he put two of his fingers onto Johns mouth beckoning it open. Out of reflex John opened his mouth and began to suck Sherlock’s fingers. He was still trying to cope with the loss of sensation on the lower parts of his body and the feeling of Sherlock’s slim, long fingers in his mouth was surprisingly fulfilling.  
‘Good boy’, Sherlock purred into his ear then leaning down to nibble on his neck. John blushed even harder but continued to suck Sherlock’s finger as a part in him was so happy about getting praised by the detective.  
Sherlock finally pulled his fingers out of John’s mouth and leaned down to kiss him again. They were in the middle of a hot French kiss when John felt wet fingers pressing against his entrance.

‘Sherlock...’, he began slightly panicky.  
‘It’s alright. You’ll be okay, I promise. I know you haven’t done this before.’, Sherlock said reassuringly. His voice calm but also a little raps. John looked down on Sherlock and realized he was still wearing his trousers. There was an unmistakeable bulge in them and a wet spot already appeared. He wanted to lift his hands and touch Sherlock as well, to make up for the wonderful feeling he just had but Sherlock lifted his hips just out of his reach, pinning him to the floor with one hand. He lightly shook his head.  
‘Don’t worry I’ll get my turn’, he smirked, ‘and everything else is stuff for another time.’  
He leaned down to kiss John again pushing one finger in at the same time.  
John moaned into the kiss at the strange feeling. He couldn’t really describe it. Not sure whether he liked it or not. Sherlock moved around slowly but surely and soon he squeezed in a second finger. John’s wince a little. It wasn’t really painful but felt quite tight and uncomfortable and he didn’t want to imagine what Sherlock would feel like inside him. He was determined to take it to make him feel good but was scared none the less.  
Sherlock seemed to read his thoughts like he always seemed to do.  
‘It’s all good. It’s normal to feel like that in the beginning. Trust me, I’ll make you feel good’, he said momentarily stopping his movements and capturing John’s eyes in his.  
John swallowed hard, still a bit afraid but he did trust Sherlock and wanted nothing more than to have his trust be awarded.  
To prove himself Sherlock angled his hand a little and suddenly his fingers both hit John’s prostate at the first try. John cried out at that and his back lifted slightly from the ground. He had his prostate examined before he joined the army and had never imagined it to actually be a pleasurable thing as he still remembered that horrible day. But Sherlock’s skilled fingers hitting his prostate over and over made him moan out loud now, he didn’t even try to stay quiet since he was so lost in the sensation. His breaths became shorter and his moans longer as once again he was getting close but once again it all stopped shortly before he could find his relief.  
He really winced this time, the loss of Sherlock fingers almost painful, as he felt Sherlock lift one of his legs above his shoulder and suddenly there was something big and hard pressing against his hole. He didn’t even notice when Sherlock had removed his trousers but looking down at the finally visible member of his John’s mouth went dry. He was huge. Really huge.  
Sherlock must have seen the panic in John’s eyes as he leaned forwards to kiss him again. He was getting better at the kissing fast, learning how to move his tongue to steal John’s breath. John had just relaxed a little when Sherlock pushed in with force.  
It hurt. It really did and it wasn’t long before John started to whimper in pain. Sherlock stopped pushing further and stroke his cheeks, brushing a single tear away.  
‘Just hold on a little longer’, he asked John before he started carefully pushing in again. It wasn’t as bad anymore already and John tried his best to just let it happen but still hoping it to be over soon. The movement then stopped and John realized Sherlock was buried completely inside him. A thought that went straight to his cock again. He had become flaccid in the meantime but Sherlock was licking at his ear now and the whole situation was just so HOT that John actually felt himself getting harder again and relaxed his bottom against Sherlock.  
‘That’s just it.’, Sherlock breathed in his ear, turning to kiss him again then starting to move ever so carefully. He still felt huge but John could actually feel no pain any more. It was still a bit uncomfortable but the look of pleasure on Sherlock’s face made up for it times ten.  
Sherlock eyed him carefully as his movements became a little faster making John actually pant. Then he pulled up Johns leg just a little higher to change the angle a bit. With his next trust he had John cry with pleasure again as he hit his prostate over and over making stars explode in Johns vision.  
He felt his tension build up again very quickly and this time Sherlock did not stop. He pushed in and out again in a steady rhythm unit John howled his name, black spots appearing in his vision as he finally came to completion shooting out cum all over his body. Sherlock kept moving just a few strokes longer then John could hear him moan loudly and with eyes squeezed shut he fell over the edge buried deep inside John’s body.

Completely out of breath he fell to the floor next to John, still inside him. John had only just came down from his orgasm and slowly pulled himself off so he could snuggle up against the detective.  
‘That was spectacular’, he said still panting, still not able to believe that that just really happened. Where had the detective learned all that. The thought of Sherlock having sex still confused him even if he just proved to him how skill full he is.  
Sherlock reached up on the sofa to pull a blanket down and cover their naked bodies. John cuddled up close to him laying his head onto his chest. Sherlock’s heart was still beating fast too.

‘My rib doesn’t hurt as badly any more now...’, Sherlock wondered more to himself than to John, ‘hormones are wonderful pain relievers after all, I guess.’  
‘Hmm so next time work gave me a headache…?’, John started.  
‘...We should switch.’, answered Sherlock sleepily not even really noticing what he said before both of the men drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I did actually really enjoy this. I am thinking of actually making this into a series if you guys are enjoying it. Planning on something lighthearted to write in between my work on "I'm the hunter" but knowing me it probably will be full of angst and drama soon XD


End file.
